Family Reunited
by animefan021513
Summary: After the battle, North decides to celebrate and invite those who were with them during the battle before this one, but how does Jack know Katherine and Nightlight? (VERY short one shot, and I haven't done a one shot in years. Have mercy in the reviews lol and slight Tooth/Jack) (Extended based on reviews :)


I hopped down off of the sleigh, following North and the others to the Guardian symbol where they apparently were told about me becoming a Guardian, and we all circled around the symbol. "Alright! Pitch is defeated, believers were gained, and Jack...has done so much. Jack has also gotten believers. This is cause for celebration! Any who oppose?" I looked around and only smiles were showing. "Any who agree?" Everyone cheered. Even the Yeti and elves. "Then it is settled! We will gather others and have grand celebration."

"Wait..." I started. "...others? I thought you were 'the big four'. What do you mean by others?" I tilted my head and North smiled at me with a slight nod.

"Yes, others, and yes, we are known as the big four, but there are other Guardians. It was one of the other Guardians that suggested we be called the big four. Manny is a Guardian too."

"Well, I know that, but still..." I started scratching the back of my head as the memories still continued to rush through my mind, and since I got them, they've been filling themselves in my mind, and I could feel I almost remembered everything. I even remembered what my Mother and Father looked like, and I remembered the stories they would tell me. "Who are they?"

"You will meet them at celebration. Oh, Father Time is going to have filed day with you, Jack. Were you telling the truth when you said that you are three hundred years old as spirit?"

"As a spirit yeah. On Christmas this year, I'll be three hundred and fourteen in total with my age."

"Wait, so...ya were fourteen when ya were made a spirit?" Bunny questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yup." I answered with a proud smile. "...and I haven't aged a day, which is why I'm gonna guess Father Time is just going to LOVE me."

"Yes, he will." North stated with a hearty chuckle. "Jack, would you like to help decorate? It is your celebration after all."

I couldn't help the slight chuckle that left me, and I could feel it in my chest as it reverberated around my heart. "North, I'm sure if you're aware, but people don't usually decorate for their own parties...but I would love to."

"Good! We get started!" North shouted and the yetis as well as the elves immediately went into action to decorate the North Pole. I watched as North ordered seven yeti to start on food for everyone, and I felt it in my core. I felt it from everyone...even ol' Cottontail. Joy and Fun. So much of it. I had to hold back the tears, because of how amazing it felt and how full it made my heart.

"Hey Tooth?" I questioned as I noticed she was following me and North.

"What is it, Sweet Tooth?"

"Wait, Sweet Tooth?" I questioned with a slight smirk, and watched with widened eyes as a blush crept onto her face. She tried to fix what she said, but she couldn't. She was stuttering and stammering, and I couldn't help it. I found it so adorable, and she was walking next to me anyway. So, I lightly grabbed her shoulder and brought my lips to hers, feeling warmth instantly flood my entire body, and apparently her's too, because I had to catch her. "Whoa! You alright?" I asked, and the blush only increased. I also noticed that all of her mini fairies had pretty much fainted.

"I...y-yes." She breathed out as she smiled at me, and I felt it. I felt the overwhelming amount of Joy she gained from me kissing her. "I um...didn't e-expect that."

"If it makes you feel better..." I helped her stand a little straighter while her and her mini fairies adjusted. "...I didn't either. So, was that why you took to calling me Sweet Tooth so soon? And...why you hugged me the way you did at the pond?"

"I...well...yes...do you um..."

I kissed her lightly on the cheek, and I noticed with a hint of pride that her blush increased. "I like you too, Tooth. A lot."

"Y-You do? B-But we h-hadn't known each other for more than three days!"

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" She nodded her head, and I quickly looked around for the Easter Kangaroo to make sure he wasn't within super ear shot, and thankfully he wasn't. Sandy was drinking eggnog, and North was distracted with the yeti. I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "About a hundred and three years ago, I met up with Cupid, and she told me my love would be 'True love at first sight.' She said it was incredibly rare, and I asked her for some hints about who the person was, and all she gave me was the eye color, and that she hadn't been out in the field for four hundred and forty years. I was a bit shocked when you said that was you, and your eyes are really beautiful, so..." I pulled away and noticed how wide her eyes were. I kissed her on the lips again, and once again I had to catch her, but that's okay, it filled me with a small bit of amusement and pride, and those feelings danced with each other in my chest. Once I pulled away from the kiss she blinked at me speechless a few times, causing me to chuckle lightly. "...do you wanna give this a try?"

"I-I...y-yes. T-True L-Love a-at first s-sight? A-And you s-said that's what Cupid told you?"

"Yes." I answered, furrowing my brow at her.

"Sh-She told me the same. However, the only hints she um...gave me...were that his teeth sparkled like freshly fallen snow. So...when I looked at your teeth..."

"Ah, now I see why you were so eager to look at them. That makes sense now. So..." I asked her as I watched her blush slowly fade. "...the Tooth Fairy is my Girlfriend. I'm one lucky guy." And there it was again. That beautiful blush I was starting to really love.

"Y-Yes. A-And Jack Frost is...my...boyfriend. Oh, that is going to take some getting used to."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you never forget." I chuckled lightly at my slight joke, and I'm glad she caught it, because the giggle that came out of her was adorable.

"Jack! Tooth! Are you done? We have decorations to get through!"

"In a minute." I told him before turning back to Tooth, and lowering my voice. "So...not that I don't love the fact that we're together now...I wanted to give this to you." I took the tooth canister out of my pocket and I heard her gasp. "Now, I want to give this to you, but I want you to know...I didn't trade Baby Tooth for them."

"She told me." Tooth lowered her head in shame as she slowly took the tooth Canister from me. "She told me what happened with you and Pitch before and after Easter. Jack...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed the worst..."

"It's alright. I forgave you. All of you. The others will know eventually, I'm sure, but just as long as you know for now, I think that's enough. Now, come on...North isn't going to let us get out of decorating."

"Wait, did you look in them?"

"Yes." I answered, slightly confused. "Didn't you know that?"

"N-No...which is strange. I usually know when EVERY canister is activated. It must be because you're a Guardian...I don't know...it's intriguing...but you're right. North will not let this go. Come on."

As we helped decorate for my party, I got the chance to tell North, Bunny, and Sandy what really happened, and the amount of apologies and guilty glances I was getting was nearly crushing, so I decided to change the subject after hitting hour three of apologies. "Alright, so...what are the people like that are coming? How many are going to be here?"

"There's going to be three people." Bunny answered as he adjusted some of the party string and banners in the dining hall we were in. The yetis were in and out, placing food onto the large dining table, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I had NEVER seen so much food! "One of them you already know. Father Time...well, ya don't know him, but you'll meet him and ya know his name. He's the one that taught North magic. Well...a good portion of it anyway. The ol' blowhard has ALWAYS been an overachiever and eventually surpassed Father Time himself."

"Thank you for your kind words, Bunny." North said as he was looking over the food, seemingly making sure it was all perfect, and for some reason there was genuine honesty in his gratefulness. Perhaps someday I'll understand their friendship. "There will be a woman that will not look much older than sixteen or eighteen, and she is like a sister to me. She is known as Mother Goose, but I'll allow her to introduce herself to you. She is EXCELLENT story teller. Then there is also oldest one out of everyone but Sandy and Bunny. He was Manny's protector. His name is Nightlight. He doesn't speak much."

_'Wait a minute...my mother never really aged past sixteen. Sometimes she would look a bit older or a bit younger and everyone in the village thought it was a bit peculiar, but they let it be. Then...Father...he never talked much, but he would always help Mother tell her stories...especially if they involved the Man in the Moon. Only one way to be certain...and if I'm right...this was going to be one INTERESTING reunion.'_ I cleared my throat and looked at North. "North?"

"Hmm?"

"The woman known as Mother Goose...her name...it wouldn't happen to be Katherine would it?"

"You know her!?" Bunny, Tooth, and North questioned me in unison with equally shocked looks on their faces. At the moment, Sandy was delivering dreams, otherwise I'm sure he would've been shocked too. HA! Wait until they find out!

"Yeah, we know each other." I chuckled lightly, and I noticed a worried look on Tooth's face.

"Tooth, trust me when I say that you don't have anything to worry about. So, when will they be arriving? I haven't seen them since I was human, and I'm almost a hundred percent certain they don't know I exist as well...this." I gestured to all of me, which only gained me more bewildering looks. _'Oh yeah...this was going to be fun when they found out.'_

"H-How do you know them?" Bunny asked cautiously.

"Not telling. So...when?"

"Party starts in thirty minutes. They will come into dining hall." North stated, and I could tell he was getting some sort of feeling in his belly. Let's just hope it was just curiosity rather than the actual correct result, because this was going to be great for me...not so great for everyone else.

Thirty minutes came and went in the blink of an eye and I was standing next to the dining table when we all heard a knock at the door, which for some reason caused a violent nervous chill rush through my body. Yeah, it'll be fun to see their reactions, but I haven't seen them in a very long time. What if they don't recognize me? "Katherine! Nightlight! So good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, North." I heard her voice say cheerfully and I felt my heart skip a beat. 'It is her!' I thought loudly, but thankfully it didn't leave my mouth. "So, where is this new spirit?"

I stepped forward and cleared my throat as I clutched tightly to my staff. "H-Hi..." I stuttered out, gaining the shocked looks from the man who was indeed my father, but he was dressed more regally than I remember, but that was probably because we were in a village and he would've stood out, and my mother's jaw dropped.

"J-Jackson!? H-How!? I thought...!"

"U-Um...surprise? Manny um...he..."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him!"

"KATHERINE!" Everyone shouted in shock, even Sandy who had returned five minutes ago. Father Time was also in a state of shock and he got here fifteen minutes ago. We had a good chat, and he called me an 'anomaly'.

My Father placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed. He then walked towards me, and I could see the tears in his eyes. He then dropped his own staff to wrap his arms around me. "We've missed you so much!" I heard him sob out, which only further shocked everyone into a stupor. I guess it was true for them too. Father never really cried, nor did he speak much, but when he did, it was with his whole heart. "We thought you..."

"I did." I answered as I returned the hug after allowing my staff to drop next to his. "I did, but Manny brought me back. I thought...well...I thought the two of you were normal..."

"HA!" Father let out a brilliant laugh that gained more gasps and widened eyes from everyone around us. "No, far from it." He pulled away from the hug, and I was immediately tackled to the floor by my Mother.

"Jack! I never thought...I mean...I heard whispers of a spirit named Jack Frost...but I..." I got up and sat criss crossed in front of her. She was now sitting on her knees in front of me with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I never thought I would see you two again either." I told her as I wiped her tears away and then moved to wipe away my Father's tears. "I...I wish I could say I missed you both very much, but I only JUST got my memories back. I've had amnesia for three hundred years, and before you glare daggers at Tooth, it wasn't her fault. She hadn't known either."

"B-But you're okay, right? I mean..." Apparently realization dawned on her, because she gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. "...you're the new Guardian! The Guardian of Joy and Fun! Oh! That fits you so well! Oh!" She squeaked out as she ran her hand through my hair. "You're hair..."

"I know. It's the same isn't it?" I asked as I looked at my Father.

"Well, at least Manny has a sense of humor."

"Excuse me...but I'm gonna have a bloody heart attack if the three of you don't start explainin'." Bunny stated with a confused and concerned expression.

I stood up with the help of my Father, and he then moved to help Katherine. I picked up my Father's staff and handed it to him, while he did the same for my staff. "Well..." I started with a slight chuckle, but was quickly silenced by Mother's hand motion of 'Shh'.

"In well over three hundred and fifty years, none of you had checked up on me or Nightlight, and we had not sought you out, so it's not wonder that you don't know, but..." She smiled brightly at my Father who then nodded his head at her and wrapped an arm around me, causing me to feel safe, warm, and oh so happy.

"It's more than a little late for introductions..." He started with a smile, and I groaned.

"Oh, the two of you are taking forever!" I laughed out. "Everyone..." I chuckled lightly as their patient yet shocked eyes stared at us, nearly unblinking. "...I would like for you to meet my Mother and Father."

"WHAT!?" Everyone, including Father Time shouted, and I thought North and Bunny were going to faint for a second.

"Yeah. That's why I asked if the woman you mentioned...if her name was Katherine."

"Jacky, y-ya r-really shouldn't l-lie about..."

"He's not lying, Aster." My Mother stated in a calm demeanor, but it was this sort of calm demeanor that came just before she started getting angry, and apparently North knew that well, because he placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "Nightlight and I got married, and we had a son. Now, he was born unique...and since neither of us had last names at the time and we got married in the winter, we decided on the last name Frost...which then turned out to be perfect for Jack, because he was able to create cute little frost animals and bring them to life. He was able to frost windows and draw, and then he would drag the drawings out."

"I can still do that! I have a lot more winter powers now too, and I can fly like Father!"

"And when did you see your Father flying?" She questioned as she gave a skeptical look to the man in question, who merely scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"It was when you were pregnant with Sarah. You were sick, so he went to go get healing supplies. Thankfully, it worked."

"You had TWO children!?" Tooth squeaked out.

"Yes, and if what you all told me about the events that happened...our youngest's very distant decedent just so happens to be Jack's first believer."

"JAMIE!?" I questioned in shock, and they both nodded their heads at me. "Wow! Wait till I tell him!"

"W-Wait...so...the two of ya...and Jack's really...?" Bunny's ears were going haywire like antennas trying to pick up signals as his face showed his confusion and bafflement, and I couldn't help the slight snort of laughter that left me.

"Yes." I answered. "They really are my Mother and Father. Did you not see how they reacted? And..." My eyes widened as I remembered something. "Wait! Mother!?"

"Hmm?" She voiced curiously.

"You said...you told me when I was a child that I had an Uncle Nick...Is that NORTH!?"

She laughed, and I enjoyed hearing it again, but the mischief behind it, reminded me of my own, and now I knew why Bunny disliked it. "Yes. That's your Uncle Nick. Specifically your Uncle Nicholas St. North."

"I...I have nephew..." North breathed out as he looked at me. I couldn't help it. There was so much joy erupting in the room. Bunny seemed to calm down, Tooth was ecstatic, Father Time seemed to get his answer on why I didn't age, Sandy was beaming, and North looked so stunned he couldn't move, but his joy ALMOST outshined my Mother and Father. I flew up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I-I have a nephew!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

Once I was down on the ground again, I looked at everyone around me and one word kept repeating itself. 'Family.' I shook my head with a wide smile to leave my thoughts and I beamed at everyone, especially towards my Mother and Father who were still crying tears of Joy, and really, why shouldn't they? They thought I was dead. "Oh, I have so many stories to tell ALL OF YOU!"

"Let's hear them!" Bunny shouted excitedly. "I wanna hear the embarrassing stories about Jacky as a little ankle biter!"

"Oh, then perhaps Nightlight and I should start." My Mother suggested with hint of mischief.

"Oh no..." I groaned.

"Oh yes!" Everyone else shouted.

_'My Family...'_ I smiled at everyone who was laughing now. _'...I have my family. There are sure to many adventures to look forward to.'_ I looked up to the skylight in the dining hall we were in and saw Manny shining down on us, and I couldn't help but smile at him. _'Thank you.'_ I thought and listened to my Mother tell them stories about when I was a baby, and I couldn't possible be any happier.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

After stories were told, I couldn't help but wonder what happened to my sister. I turned to my mother and I felt a pang of guilt and something I couldn't name, but I had to know. "Mother, what happened to my sister? What happened to Sarah?"

"Ah, well, after you drowned she grew up. Not completely of course, she still had the heart of a child, but when she was around...I want to say...twenty six, The Man in the Moon offered her a chance to become someone else. To be in the spirit world where you were. She didn't hesitate."

"Wait...did she keep her powers?"

"Your little sister had powers too!?" Bunny asked, blinking in shock.

"Yes, and she also gained a new power. She has quite the job it seems."

"What's her job? Her powers were invisibility and flying...and what do you mean IT SEEMS!?"

"Jack?" A familiar but unfamiliar voice called my name, and then I felt the wind wrap around me, silently telling me to look behind me. Once I did, the wind briefly turned into a non-threatening cyclone and a woman appeared with a mixture of maple brown hair and snow white hair, and her eyes were green, but I recognized her face and instantly got up and hugged her.

"Sarah! Wait!" I exclaimed as I pulled out of the hug. "You're the wind? That's impossible! The wind has been with me since the beginning!"

"Yeah, apparently Manny asked Mother Nature if he could borrow Wendy for a little bit. They had a long conversation, but she eventually let him so that you could have the wind with you...until I was old enough. Apparently twenty-six was old enough. I've been with you for two hundred and seventy-four years."

"And your job?"

"Putting up with you." My Father, Mother, and Sarah stated in unison, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, that's fair! Oh, there's so much I want to know about your human life."

"Well, sit down and I'll tell you a story." Once we were seated, she gave me a knowing smirk before turning it to our Mother and then back at me. "Once upon a time..."


End file.
